


【DV】趁人之危（PWP）

by shinan1988



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinan1988/pseuds/shinan1988
Summary: 依旧是金主爸爸的约稿，我已经被包养了。以及标题有一定欺诈性233333哥尽情使用蛋并玩脱了的感人pwp，非常辣非常实用，最佳睡前读物级别（）





	【DV】趁人之危（PWP）

  
【DV】趁人之危（PWP）

  
众所周知，恶魔猎人是一种高风险高回报的职业，而但丁作为其中的翘楚，声名显赫的传奇恶魔猎人，有没有拿到高回报先不说，至少对其中的高风险是深有体会。比如说今天，一个简单的清理红墓市周边的任务就让他翻了车。

“拜托老哥你慢点！我的腿，腿被车门卡住了！还有肚子，中午的披萨快被顶出来了，你不想我吐你身上吧！Vergil你能不能换个姿势，我不介意被公主抱，真的不介意！”Devil May Cry的传奇恶魔猎人，但丁，此刻正被自己的哥哥像抗麻袋一样抗在肩膀上，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔个不停的同时下半身硬到发疼得被抗回尼禄的房车。

事情的起因很简单简单，但丁接到了清理红墓市周边残存恶魔的任务，因为是按人头计费但丁特意喊来了维吉尔和尼禄，每人负责一块区域。或许是对自己的实力太过自信，他在战斗时不小心走了神，然后被一只没见过的恶魔狠狠喷了一头毒液直接放倒，这只新品种恶魔的毒性异常强大，几种毒性混合在一起的结果就是发情、精神异常亢奋、肉体麻痹。瞬息万变的战场上一个小小的失误就能把传奇猎人搞到脸面尽失，于是但丁只能丢脸地用魔力呼叫维吉尔，被他哥救了回来。

“闭嘴，Dante.”维吉尔冰冷的声线在弟弟喋喋不休的抱怨中又降了八度，他这一路没把但丁扔在路边就是最大的仁慈了。等到把尸体一样的但丁扔在沙发上，维吉尔总算松了口气，从刚刚起但丁完全勃起的阴茎就顶在他肩膀上，随着走路的动作蹭来蹭去，让年长者的怒气值一路上涨。

但丁被仰面扔在沙发上，强烈的神经毒素让他连根手指都动不了，唯二没受影响的大概是头部和老二。他现在又热又硬，全身疯狂冒汗的同时下身顶起一个大包，流出的前列腺液甚至把裤子弄湿了一块。毒素与燥热让但丁原本就不太灵光的大脑更加粘稠，他喘着粗气，扭头看向维吉尔，发现他哥竟然摸出本诗集看了起来，维吉尔竟然把他扔这里就不管了？

“老哥？Vergil？这种时候你竟然在看书？”但丁不可思议地瞪着自己的双胞胎哥哥，感觉自己永远都跟不上对方的思路，他老二都硬到快爆了维吉尔就不来帮个忙吗？难道他每天晚上的耕耘都是在做梦？他以为维吉尔和他一样喜欢性爱的！

“安静。”维吉尔甚至没从书页里抬头，仿佛把但丁运回房车就算完成了全部任务，“我没有义务帮你，毕竟是你自己蠢到被恶魔偷袭。”

但丁目瞪口呆，瞧瞧他哥说的是什么话，义务？他硬到快爆炸的老二难道不算义务吗？他必须得想个办法让维吉尔提起兴致！但丁搅动自己不太多的脑细胞飞速思考着，对于维吉尔这个控制狂来说，到底什么才是最能打动他的……Bingo，他想到了！

“Vergil，你瞧，我现在可是中毒状态，完全没法动。”但丁努力摆出自己最无害的表情，浑身散发出可怜兮兮的粉红气泡，他瞪大自己灰蓝色的眼睛，力求发挥巅峰级的演技以打动他铁石心肠的哥哥，“你可以对我做任何想做的事，什么都可以……”为了让演技更真实，但丁甚至呜咽了几声，刻意放软的声线配上他潮红的眼角意外地有说服力。

是的，作为一对久别重逢干柴烈火的兄弟情侣，两位斯巴达之子几乎是夜夜笙箫做个不停，可技术与经验上的差距让维吉尔在床上只能是接受方，每一夜都被弟弟肏到射上三次。作为一个骨子里的控制狂，无论但丁带来的性爱有多么激烈愉悦，年长者心底始终有一块无法被满足。

而此刻，面对这个完全不能动的像尸体一样的弟弟，虽然不愿意承认，但维吉尔确实被但丁的花言巧语说动了。年长者看着瘫软在沙发里的双胞胎弟弟，脊椎滑过一串电流。对方面色嫣红眼角湿润，灰蓝色带着点绿的瞳孔里满溢着渴求，下半身勃起的阴茎将皮裤顶起一个不容忽视的鼓包。一个无法动弹被性欲折磨到快哭出来的但丁，确实很新鲜。

“求你了Vergil，你可以对我做任何事，求你……”但丁被毒性折腾得又热又麻，除了阴茎全身都软得像棉花一样，他看着依旧面无表情的维吉尔真的快哭出来了，维吉尔怎么还不动心，他快憋不住了！这该死的毒素怎么还没被代谢掉！就在但丁急得像热锅上的蚂蚁一样时，维吉尔终于放下了手里的诗集，房车的狭小让他只是跨出一步就来到但丁面前，居高临下的审视着完全不能动的弟弟。

“随便我做任何事？”

“是的，你可以随意使用我……”但丁刻意加重了使用二字，他真的不介意维吉尔像骑按摩棒一样骑他，强烈的毒素让他的老二又疼又硬几乎快废了，只要能射出来，随便维吉尔干什么都行——当然，不包括被维吉尔上。不过对于这点但丁倒不太担心，他最近没日没夜的耕耘可不是白费的，他哥早就被他开发透了，他甚至怀疑维吉尔现在还能不能只靠前面射精。

果然，使用这个词很好的取悦到年长者，维吉尔终于被激起兴致，他稍稍向前跨了一步，慢条斯理地开始脱但丁的衣服，从暗红色的长款风衣到领口大开的黑色T恤，等维吉尔脱光他的上半身，但丁的眼睛都快瞪出来了，他哥一定是故意的，明知道他都快爆炸了还故意脱这么慢！可是浑身麻痹无法动弹的恶魔猎人又能做什么呢？但丁呜咽着想挤出几滴恶魔的眼泪，“求你，Vergil，别折腾我了……”

如果是在平时，但丁很乐意维吉尔帮他脱衣服，可现在不一样，毒素不断在他体内昭示着存在感，让他原本就昏昏沉沉的大脑越加浑浊，就在但丁觉着再也忍不下去时，维吉尔终于脱掉了他的裤子，被束缚已久的阴茎猛地弹到空中，衣服擦过阴茎的小小刺激差点让但丁射在空气里，过多的前列腺液让他的下腹湿漉漉的一片泥泞，这该死的毒素。

就在但丁大口喘着气等待维吉尔下一步动作时，他哥突然直起身，然后长腿一跨迈上沙发，两条修长性感的大腿在他脑袋上方分开。现在的情况是但丁被剥得光溜溜的竖着老二瘫在沙发上——因为沙发不够长还有半截腿耷拉在外面，而维吉尔依旧是衣冠整齐面无表情，与平时两人在床上的情景截然相反。如果不是年长者同样鼓起的下身，但丁几乎以为自己的勾引失败了呢。

“吸我。”骨节分明的手指解开腰带，维吉尔将自己半勃的阴茎掏出来，抵在不能动弹的但丁嘴唇上，“Dante，让我看看你是如何取悦我的。”

但丁发出窒息一般的呜咽声，这也太过了，维吉尔这个该死的控制狂，他哥绝对是在故意拖延时间折磨他！可人为刀俎我为鱼肉，依旧不能动弹的恶魔猎人只能乖乖的张开嘴巴，呻吟着接受维吉尔的插入。同样粗大的阴茎毫不留情的插进他嘴里，维吉尔就像字面意义上在使用但丁一样，一点不给弟弟适应的时间，将整根阴茎一捅到底。

“很好……”

湿热的口腔紧紧包裹着维吉尔的龟头，但丁非常识时务的动着舌头，让舌尖在冠状沟的边缘滑动，同时收紧喉咙刺激年长者的阴茎，熟悉的味道充斥着但丁的嘴巴，让他大脑一片空白。

“Ver……”嘴巴里被填满让但丁无法说出完整的话语，他尽力把维吉尔吞的更深——感谢恶魔没有吞咽反射，同时大口吞咽着维吉尔泌出的前液，催促年长者快点进行下一步，“呜……快，快点……我真的不行了……”

“Dante，耐心是一种美德。”虽然同样沉浸在欲望中，但与中毒的弟弟相比，维吉尔明显要有余裕的多。他充分享受了但丁的嘴巴，才在射精前慢条斯理的抽出自己，随后脱下黑色的紧身皮裤和长款风衣，只留上半身的修身马甲。等到他再次跨上但丁的头部，恶魔猎人才发现维吉尔的游戏还没有结束。

“等等，老哥你难道……”但丁的话只说到一半，就被两瓣雪白的臀肉压在脸上，鼻梁深埋在臀缝之间，但丁在近乎窒息的情况下发现维吉尔的后穴已经湿了，这个该死的闷骚控制狂，明明和他一样憋得要死还非得装模作样，但丁大声呻吟着伸出舌头，舔上眼前淡粉色的褶皱，紧紧闭合着的穴口比它的主人诚实的多，在但丁舔上的同时瞬间分泌出大量情液，翕合着迎接舌头的深入。

“很好，就是这样……”维吉尔发出一声悠长的叹息，被下半身传来的熟悉快感激软了腰。来自弟弟的舌头进入着他，取悦着他，可食髓知味的后穴并不满足，年长者在渴望着更大更粗的东西，舌头虽然灵活，但总是差了点什么。

过度的情欲折磨让但丁使出浑身解数舔着维吉尔，他几乎是迫不及待的让舌头整个伸进去，在敏感的内壁上来回滑动带出更多粘液，舌尖抵在前列腺上不断抽动，同时有些刺人的胡茬随着他的动作摩擦着淡粉色的褶皱，就在但丁想更进一步舔爆他哥时，维吉尔再次从他身上抽身离开，舌尖离开肉穴时甚至发出啵的一声。

这次维吉尔总算不再是面瘫脸了，苍白的脸颊因为情欲染上绯红，原本平稳的呼吸也乱了节奏。

“Vergil，已经够湿了，就……快点好不好……”但丁虚弱的呻吟着，被毒素折磨到现在他已经快感觉不到自己的老二了，但丁低头看向自己的下半身，被胀大了两圈又红又肿的阴茎吓了一跳，靠，他不会被活活憋废掉吧！

玩到现在的维吉尔总算满足了自己的控制欲，他看了一眼挂着生理性泪水真的哭出来的但丁，决定给弟弟一点甜头。于是年长者向后挪腰，用完全湿透的穴口夹住但丁胀成紫红色的龟头，缓慢抬腰，再狠狠一坐到底，伴随着穿透脊柱的电流，饥渴的穴肉颤抖着将比平时还粗了一圈的阴茎紧紧裹住，一寸一寸吞咽直到整根没入。

炙热的快感猛地袭击了两位半魔，让忍耐已久的但丁和维吉尔同时发出舒爽的呻吟。

与此同时，与他们仅仅隔了一层铁皮的房车浴室里，尼禄涨红着脸坐在马桶上，感觉自己真是倒了八辈子大霉才摊上这样的长辈。薄薄的铁皮根本挡不住外面嗯嗯啊啊的叫床声，但丁那个老混蛋怎么那么能叫！！这都快半小时了嘴巴都不带停的吗！是的，年轻人一直在房车里，在维吉尔扛着但丁回来之前，尼禄就解决干净他负责的那片区域提前回了房车，战斗造成的臭汗和血渍让年轻人一回来就扎进房车的浴室里，等他清理干净自己，才发现外面已经被两个该死的长辈占据了，这种时候他当然不能推门出去说声打扰了不好意思你们继续，于是年轻人只能红着脸坐在马桶上等外面完事顺便怀疑人生。

“嗯……Vergil，再夹紧点，对，就是这样……呜，太紧了，啊啊太紧了别夹了别夹了！”但丁丢人的大声求饶着，同时目不转睛的看着骑在他肚子上的维吉尔。他哥骑他的动作真的太狂野了，每一下都全部抽离再狠狠坐下吞入整根阴茎，老旧的沙发在维吉尔的动作下发出嘎吱嘎吱的呻吟，但丁开始担心他们会把尼禄的沙发搞塌掉。

随着维吉尔蹲蹲起起的动作，紧窒的穴口紧紧包裹着但丁，那张湿漉漉的小口在阴茎抽离时恋恋不舍的含紧，又在插入时主动放开让肉棒捅的更深，完全掌握主导权让维吉尔比平时还要兴奋，年长者的大腿肌肉紧绷，控制着自己的臀部一次次抬起下落，他身下的但丁潮红的脸取悦了他，完全瘫软无力的猎物让维吉尔变成了狩猎者，他兴奋得挺腰，让自己在但丁肚子上起起伏伏。

“Vergil你要夹死我了你的屁股怎么那么会夹再快点求你再快点……”但丁被这样狂野的哥哥激到眼前发白，一片空白的大脑里根本不知道自己在喊什么，他真的快不行了，毒素让他的身体比平时更敏感，阴茎上传来的快感几乎像要杀了他一样刺激。伴随着维吉尔又一次猛地下落，但丁大声呻吟着射了出来，射精之激烈简直生平罕见。

觉察到但丁射精的维吉尔不满地咬紧下唇，第一次尝试骑乘位让他无法很好的碰到前列腺，每次插入虽然过瘾却宛如隔靴挠痒般总是差了点什么，但丁的早泄更是让他莫名焦躁，肉穴深处逐渐被湿热的液体填满，让还没被满足的甬道绞得更紧。

“早泄的废物。”年长者不满的抬腰，随后更加用力的下蹲，将刚刚射精后还未软化的阴茎整根吞入，食髓知味的穴肉紧紧包裹着半软的柱体，不给对方喘息的时间，紧接着又是一次抬起下落。

回应他的是但丁几乎快哭出来的呻吟，“操你的Vergil！！你是想要我的命吗啊啊啊别夹了，等等，现在这样不行……呜……啊……等，等等……”射精过后敏感过度的龟头被含的更深了，但丁还未从一波高潮中回神就被拖入更深的深渊，这真的太过了，维吉尔简直像要榨干他一样在骑他，那该死的毒素还让他的身体比平时更敏感，再加上被维吉尔这么对待，过多的快感简直成了折磨。

一墙之隔的浴室里，年轻的恶魔猎人脸红到几乎滴出血，短短的半个多小时里尼禄已经把学过的所有脏话骂了三遍，他叔和他爸怎么那么会玩？年轻人想要无视自己鼓起的裤裆，却被外面但丁一连串的叫床声吓得一抖，草他的，但丁那个混蛋至于叫那么响吗，你们到底是玩的多夸张！尼禄感觉自己再也无法正视但丁和维吉尔的脸了，他真的，完全，不想知道自己长辈的性生活是什么样！

“嗯……啊……老哥你别夹了你都快把我夹断了，真的不行，我才刚射……呜……”但丁几乎控制不住自己的生理性泪水，脸上湿成一片嘴巴里胡乱喊着简直像被强奸的小姑娘，骑在他老二上的维吉尔被情欲染红的脸性感极了，夹紧他的甬道又湿又热让他爽得头皮发麻，可是他真的不行，就算半魔的不应期再短，刚刚射精就被这样强行榨汁也太过了。

“你能不能闭上嘴巴！”似乎是被但丁噪舌的叫床声吵到，维吉尔强撑起发软的腰，用戴着战术手套的手堵住但丁的嘴巴，将但丁呜呜咽咽的哭音全部塞回对方肚子，后穴里不得要领的戳刺让维吉尔越加焦躁，明明平时但丁很轻松就能顶到的那点现在却像捉迷藏一样藏在甬道深处，年长者烦躁的扭动着腰部，他勃起了许久的阴茎挺立在小腹上，随着上下起伏的动作不断拍打着但丁的腹肌，越来越多的透明前液流上但丁的小腹，却始终无法达到高潮。

“呜……呜呜……”被捂住嘴巴的但丁甩着头闷哼着，真的不行了，维吉尔每一次下蹲都压迫着他的腹部，刚刚射完的阴茎强行再次勃起，被甬道吞到最深，这也就算了，但丁在让人绝望的快感中感觉到另一股热流在下腹聚集，或许是今天出门前那罐可乐的锅，总之，传奇恶魔猎人绝望的发现，自己好像快尿出来了……

仅剩的一点理智让但丁知道，如果他真的不小心漏在维吉尔里面，那等待他的绝对是彗星撞地球般的末日。可是维吉尔不断起伏的大腿拍打着他的下腹，饥渴的肉穴把他的老二绞到发疼，捂住他嘴巴的手挡住了最后一丝可能性。

“呜呜！！呜！”但丁一边甩头一边眨眼，希望还在骑着他老二的维吉尔能看懂自己的暗示，可他哥明显正在爽头上，脖颈昂起好看的弧线根本没在看他。

“很好……Dante……”维吉尔发出悠长的叹息，虽然依旧没戳到那点，但不断的插入还是积累起足够的快感，年长者紧绷着大腿肌肉在但丁身上不断起伏，一下比一下用力的骑着弟弟，湿热的甬道将弟弟的阴茎吞到最深，为即将到来的高潮绷紧全身。

好个鬼啊！他真的憋不住了！但丁绝望的闭上眼睛，嘴巴被堵住全身麻痹不能动的他还能做什么呢？随着他哥起起伏伏的动作，恶魔猎人下腹的压迫感终于到了无法忽视的地步，在让人眼前发白的快感中，但丁终于忍到了极限，猛地射了出来。

灼热的水柱比精液不知多了几十倍，维吉尔被体内猛然射入的大量液体灌满小腹，一时震惊到说不出话。而在尿出来的一瞬间，但丁一片空白的大脑突然反应过来有哪里不对劲——他又可以动了！或许是大量液体流失加速了毒素的排泄，总之，让但丁无法动弹的恶魔毒素终于被代谢干净，恶魔猎人发现自己恢复行动力的一瞬间就夺回了控制权，他以近乎疯狂的力量猛地翻身，全身肌肉瞬间发力，将毫无防备的维吉尔整个按进沙发里，以后背位的姿势直接肏进最深处，连带着尼禄的房车都震了一下。

“操你的Vergil！玩的很高兴是吧！”被尽情使用的按摩棒终于翻身做主了，但丁掐住维吉尔下意识闪躲的腰，不管自己还在漏尿的老二，泄愤一般把胀大到极限的龟头狠狠抵在维吉尔的前列腺上，随着一串让人战栗的电流，但丁无法自控地又尿出一股，比精液更灼热的液体完整的浇灌在最敏感的那一点上。

更多的液体从但丁的阴茎中喷射而出，高热的液体比精液更多，比精液更烫。很快尿液灌满了维吉尔的小腹，顶起一个圆润的弧度，随着堵住肉穴的阴茎的抽动溢出穴口，弄脏了两人身下的破旧沙发。

年长者被灌满体内的灼热液体惊到无法呼吸，Dante怎么能，怎么敢！！维吉尔还没来得及反抗，就在震惊中被一连串的撞击顶上了高潮，压在沙发中的阴茎战栗着吐出今天第一发精液，过于激烈的快感让他下意识地绞紧后穴，结果却是将更多淡黄色液体挤出体外，让两人身下的沙发脏到一塌糊涂。

“这可是你自找的！捂住我的嘴有那么好玩吗！”但丁近乎泄愤的继续抽插着，反正他死定了，死之前一定要给他哥个教训！这都是维吉尔的错！恶魔猎人射完尿的阴茎就像坏掉一样依旧维持着惊人的硬度，将还在高潮中的维吉尔顶到差点跌下沙发，“你不是喜欢玩这套吗！那咱们就继续玩！”

刚刚高潮完的甬道敏感到碰一下就会带来过分的快感，此刻却被一刻不停的狠狠苛责着。维吉尔被按在肮脏的沙发里，身后剧烈的撞击让他眼前一片空白，愤怒与羞耻感将年长者彻底淹没，而但丁仿佛永无止尽的抽插更是撞走了他最后一丝理智。

“够，够了……停下……”在无尽地肉体撞击声中，带着哭腔的呻吟终于换了人。

一墙之隔的浴室里尼禄用两只手紧紧捂住自己的脸，门外传来的味道和声音让他大概猜到发生了什么。操！那可是他的沙发！！他叔和他爸就没有一点羞耻心的吗！！年轻人在绝望中发现自己更硬了，他一边为自己破碎的三观和彻底废掉的沙发默哀，一边在心底发誓，等他能出去，他绝对要杀了这两个不要脸的老混蛋！！

你问尼禄什么时候才能出去？按两位斯巴达之子的体力，嗯……总之可怜的年轻人还要在马桶上思考好一会人生吧。

  
END

  
PS.我觉得我可以去海棠出道了，我的肉文也太实用了_(: 」∠)_


End file.
